Why Can't I
by Snowy Coyote
Summary: Aku ingin menjadi pelindungmu, Aku ingin menjadi tamengmu, Aku ingin melukis senyum di wajahmu, Aku ingin menggapaimu, Patnerku,Tapi… Kenapa aku tidak bisa? Canon. Kenta Centric. Drabble/Oneshoot. Read n Review yaa.


_Aku ingin menjadi pelindungmu…_

_Aku ingin menjadi tamengmu…_

_Aku ingin melukis senyum di wajahmu…_

_Aku ingin menggapaimu…_

_Patnerku…_

_Tapi…_

_Kenapa aku tidak bisa?_

* * *

**Why Can't I?**

Metal Fight Beyblade belong to © Takafumi Adachi.

Made By © Mista De Voil Requem

Inspirated By Why Can't I © Liz Phair

Request Fic from IllushaCerbeast.

Rate: T

Genre: Angst, little Poetry, little Romance.

Warning: ooc, gaje, , misstypo, dll.

Don'T Like Just Leave This Page.

* * *

Seorang anak laki-laki berjalan sendirian di tengah ramainya kota. Salju turun rintik-rintik, tapi tampaknya tidak mengundang rasa dingin pada tubuhnya. Ia terus berjalan, menghiraukan keramaian kota yang secara tidak langsung ingin mengusir rasa hampa di hatinya. Hampa… Hatinya kosong… Hatinya terasa beku, padahal salju-salju putih yang turun itu tidak terjatuh di hatinya. Tapi dinginnya menusuk sampai seluk beluk hatinya terdalam.

Pandangan mata coklatnya menerawang, juga kosong. Menghiraukan ukiran senyum yang membosankan dari orang-orang berlalu lalang. Ia merasa sepi di tengah keramaian kota. Ia tahu sebentar lagi natal akan tiba, orang-orang sudah bersiap untuk merayakannya dari sekarang. Lampu-lampu mulai menghiasi pohon natal di tengah kota. Juga beberapa orang yang sudah membeli hadiah special untuk seseorang di hari natal nanti.

Tapi bagi Kenta, semua itu sama sekali tidak bisa mengukir senyum tulus di wajahnya, juga hatinya. Ia merasa kosong memandangi pemandangan suka cita itu. Ia merasa sendiri sebagaimana orang lain berjalan dengan ditemani pacar, teman, ataupun keluarga. Ia merasa kosong dimana orang sedang berdebar-debar menunggu natal tiba.

_Ryuga…_

Nama itu terbesit di hati Kenta untuk kesekian kalinya. Nama itu entah keberapa kalinya mulai menghantui pikirannya, juga hatinya. Kosong. Hatinya yang kosong itu menantikan sosok Ryuga. Sosok beringas brengsek yang dingin itu yang ingin dilihat Kenta. Pemuda ini, jauh lebih memilih bersama Ryuga daripada bersama orang-orang di keramaian kota ini.

Ia jadi teringat…

Masa-masa itu. Masa-masa dimana Ryuga masih bernafas resmi di dunia ini. Ah, masa-masa yang sungguh sangat dirinduhkan Kenta. Ia sangat menyayangi momen-momen itu. Ingin momen itu dijadikan sebuah kaset yang bisa diputar ulang di kehidupannya. Ia ingin semua it uterus berputar ulang tanpa memikirkan hari esok.

Sosok pemuda berambut perak itu seakan mengusik hidup Kenta sejak ia resmi menjadi bladers legendaris. Dengan kaki kecilnya Kenta berusaha untuk mengejar Ryuga, menggapainya…

…Tapi tetap tidak bisa.

Ia sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin. Menahan rasa lapar tidak makan berhari-hari, syok karena terus berhadapan dengan hewan-hewan buas, sakit karena terus diterpa hujan deras dan panasnya matahari yang tak kenal toleransi.

…Tapi tetap tidak bisa.

Sedikitnya Kenta ingin terlihat sebagai pahlawan bagi si jelek Ryuga itu, bisa menjadi pelindungnya ketika hewan buas datang menerkam. Atau menjadi tamengnya disaat terik matahari dan hujan deras datang. Ia ingin terlihat hebat di mata emas itu. Kenta mau membuktikan bahwa ia tidaklah lemah seperti apa yang dicapkan Ryuga.

…Tapi tetap tidak bisa.

Wajah itu selalu melukis seringai yang menyebalkan. Bahkan hewan buas sekalipun tunduk karena seringai mengerihkannya itu. Di mata Kenta, seringaiannya itu menyebalkan. Ingin rasanya membejek-bejek mukanya supaya dia kapok tidak mengintimidasi orang lain. Bisakah sekali saja seringai itu… berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman? Tidakkah sekali saja ia tersenyum tulus, memperlihatkan sisi baiknya yang tertutup rasa arogan tinggi itu?

…Tapi tetap tidak bisa.

Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk bisa bersanding dengan manusia satu itu…

Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk menjabat menjadi teman seorang Ryuga…

Sekalipun yang selama ini dipikirannya hanya ada Hagane Ginga, tapi Kenta tidak berkecil hati. Baginya, Ryuga juga orang yang istimewa dihatinya sebagaimana Ginga dan teman-teman lainnya istimewa.

Tapi, Ryuga berbeda… Selebar apapun Kenta membuka hati padanya, ia tidak sama seperti Ginga, Madoka, dan lain-lainnya. Ia tertutup, tidak ingin belahan hidupnya dilihat orang lain, termasuk Kenta. Dan selama Kenta berjuang keras untuk mengejarnya, membuatnya tunduk pada Kenta, akhirnya sepucuk hasil dipetik pemuda berambut hijau ini…

…Ryuga mengakui Kenta sebagai patnernya. Secara tidak langsung. Sekalipun kelihatannya percaya diri, tapi Kenta bisa merasakannya. Pemuda mantan pengguna beyblade terlarang itu mau mengakui dirinya sebagai teman-atau lebih tepatnya patner hidupnya. Ia melihat Kenta dengan tatapan berbeda, sama sekali berbeda ketika dia melihat Ginga.

Ia membiarkan Kenta mengikutinya, walau kelihatannya dia sedikit sebal. Ia menolong Kenta secara tidak langsung dari hewan buas ataupun disaat anak itu kelaparan. Yah, walaupun sedikit sekali. Mungkin dia gengsi. Tetap ingin mempertahankan sikap arogannya yang menyebalkan dan membuat Kenta menghela nafas. Tapi Kenta bisa melihat sisi baik Ryuga begitu si jelek itu rela menunggu Kenta yang sedang pingsan di tengah padang pasir.

Ah, apa itu disebut sisi mulia Ryuga?

Entahlah, Kenta sendiri sulit untuk mengerti betul bagaimana Ryuga.

Tapi jelas Ryuga mengakui Kenta sebagai patnernya begitu ia memberi kemampuan legendaris beyblade-nya pada Kenta. Ya, hanya pada Kenta. Anak yang mati-matian mengejar Ryuga waktu itu-lah yang layak mendapat pemberian terakhir Ryuga itu, sebelum ia pergi untuk selamanya… menaruh semua harapannya pada Kenta. Hanya pada Yumiya Kenta.

Kenta terkesima begitu ia menjadi orang yang dipilih Ryuga, atau mungkinkah hanya dia yang akan dipilih Ryuga untuk mendapatkan kemampuan legendaris itu?

Tapi… Di hati Kenta yang terdalam sekalipun… Ia juga mengakui Ryuga sebagai patner yang sesungguhnya. Bukan Ginga, bukan Yuu, bukan lainnya…

"Kh.." setetes air mata tampak menggenang di mata coklat Kenta. Namun pemuda itu tidak mempedulikannya dan terus berjalan. Hampir menjauh dari keramaian kota.

Sebuah pertanyaan masih terngiang di pikiran Kenta. Dan sampai sekarang tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Karena bagaimana pun juga Kenta hanya ingin pertanyaan itu dijawab oleh…

_Kenapa aku tidak bisa?_

…oleh Ryuga seorang.

_Kenapa aku tidak bisa menggapaimu… Kenapa aku tidak bisa menjadi tameng bagimu… Kenapa aku tidak bisa menjadi pelindungmu… Dan…_

_Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengukir senyummu, patnerku?_

Kenta tahu, ia terlihat seperti orang sinting karena bertanya sendiri pada hatinya. Ryuga sudah tidak ada lagi di sampingnya, tidak bisa dikejarnya lagi, tidak bisa digapainya lagi…

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, menyesal karena ia tidak bisa melakukan semua itu. Usahanya selama ini seakan debu berlian yang terbang ke angkasa luas…

Kini langkahnya terhenti di pinggiran sungai yang dipenuhi salju. Sepi… Sunyi… Hening… Tidak ada seorang pun disana karena semuanya sedang sibuk untuk mempersiapkan natal. Mata coklatnya yang mulai meneteskan air mata menatap rumput-rumput yang membeku tertutup salju. Kenta menghela nafas, berusaha untuk mati rasa akan rasa dingin yang terus menusuk tubuhnya. Padahal ia sudah memakai mantel hitam untuk menghindari rasa dingin. Tapi…

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa…"

…_menutupi rasa dingin ini?_

…_juga rasa dingin dihatiku?_

* * *

**Owari**

**Author Note: **Halo semuanya terima kasih sudah mau membaca karya Mista yang ke-3 ini, ya :) Maaf kalau angsty-nya nggak terasa atau endingnya yang gaje dan Kenta-nya ooc. Fic ini didedikasikan untuk senpai tercinta Mista, IllushaCerbeast-tachi. Maaf kalau nggak memuaskan tapi Mist harap kalian suka hehehehe. Sampai sekarang Mista juga nyesek kenapa Ryuga harus mati, huehuehuehue~ Semoga dia tenang disana, amiiiin~ *dijitak*. Etou, aku belajar pendeskripsian dari si perequest tadi, fufufu, maaf kalau masih gaje karena masih tahap belajar, gapapa ya minna-san hehehe. Kalau nggak keberatan silahkan reviewnya ditunggu.

Jumpa lagi di fic Mista yang berikutnya, ya *kaloada*. Sampai jumpa minna-san sayonara~


End file.
